


Secrets

by Juniper11



Series: Blue [5]
Category: Justice League, Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Cheesy, Corny, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies are never easy, but neither are secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

 

 

She didn't know what to think at first. It had been three days since she had returned home with Clark after the mission where he treated her like she was some damsel in distress and she hadn't spoken a word to him since their argument.

He hadn't initiated any conversations either which, for some reason, only served to make her angrier than she already was. She wasn't stupid enough not to realize that she had put the man in a damned if you do or don't position but for some reason she just expected him to treat her differently. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he already collaborated really well with women renowned for their strength and she thought she'd be treated the same way.

Although, she was well aware that those women had earned his respect and that was something she would have to do as well, but he wouldn't give her the chance to earn it. It made her feel like her anger was leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

She was never childish at the Daily Planet—where she delivered interoffice mail to everyone—she spoke to him politely just like she did every other person which still seemed to fan the fire of rumors at the workplace.

She didn't know exactly how she was treating Clark that gave people the mistaken impression that they were a couple, but she was so over it. They weren't together. In fact, they were only barely tolerating each other. Okay, maybe that was only in the beginning—and now because she was pissed at him. But it wasn't like they skipped through the Planet holding hands and making googly eyes at each other. There was no way in hell she would be caught giving those kinds of looks of to any man again.

She had been there, done that, got the t-shirt, and burned it.

She made her way home via foot instead of letting Clark slip off somewhere and fly her home. It took longer that way but she preferred it because it gave her time to try to cool down. Regardless as to how she felt about the man's actions they still lived together and she believed harmony within the home was important. Her plan wasn't really working that well, though.

So when she opened the door to their or rather _his_ apartment her mind quite simply ground to a halt. Her anger flew out the window and she was left quite simply astonished. He had filled the apartment with lilies—her favorite flower. How he guessed that she didn't know, but she would later remember the odd conversation she had with Diana the previous day and realize that it had been a set up.

He stood in the center of them all with the proverbial hat in hand and lopsided grin on his face. She tried not to smile back but couldn't help herself.

"This is corny." Sakura stated plainly.

"But it got you to speak to me." Sakura laughed at the accurate assessment. When her mirth subsided she asked, "So is this an apology?"

He nodded. "I was wrong. I'll try not to do it again, but it may be difficult for me. If you'll work with me..."

Sakura nodded. "I can do that. I suppose I should be used to people throwing themselves between me and danger. It happened a lot at home."

"Did you get angry then as well?"

"Initially? No. I was grateful for it but as I grew in skill it started becoming more and more annoying. I guess I thought when I came here I would get away from that." Sakura threw Clark a wry grin. "But apparently not." Her smiled widened as his face flushed in embarrassment.

Sakura reached out and touched the nearest flower reveling in the softness of the petal in her hand. "It's beautiful—they're beautiful. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Clark stared at Sakura alarmed when tears began streaming down her cheeks. He didn't know whether he should go to her and comfort her or whether he should stay away because he had somehow made her cry. Instinct won out and he moved to Sakura and pulled her into his arms letting her tears stain his shirt. She cried so hard that her legs gave out from beneath her so he picked her up in his arms and held her close to his chest until her tears finally ran dry and she went to sleep.

However before she fell completely asleep her heard her murmur, "He never once gave me flowers."

Clark frowned wondering who 'he' was and instantly not liking him. He moved to his bedroom and tucked Sakura into his bed and stared at her as her chest rose and fell slowly wondering why his own chest ached so bad.

A cry for help startled him from his Sakura watching causing him to rise to his feet and swiftly change into Superman. He tossed one longing look at Sakura before going to help the citizens of Metropolis.

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_It was around 2 in the morning and she was awake at such an ungodly hour. There was something just not right about that. The sun had yet to rise and she wanted to snuggle deeper into the covers but Sasuke's voice pulled her into a slight awareness. The husky rumble of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She loved his early morning voice. There was something raw and sexy about it. It made her want to rub her body against his like a cat claiming ownership but she knew better than that._

_They lay in bed, which was something normal given the time of night it was, yet they weren't wrapped in each others arms. Instead, they lay side by side not touching. Sakura's eyes remained closed in hopes of not having to move. Something inside her told her today wasn't going to be a good day and whenever she had those feelings she was rarely wrong. But she had to get up because he was leaving. She had to say goodbye._

_Sakura always slept on the right side of the bed while Sasuke claimed the middle. If Sakura didn't know better she'd say that he chose the middle so that no one would climb over him and wake him up in the middle of the night, but she did know better. There was a very good reason why Sasuke slept in the middle. She said nothing as he climbed over her, jostling her a bit._

" _Sakura, wake up, Naruto's about to leave."_

_Sakura opened her bleary eyes and moaned but still sat up slowly. Her hair stood up in several different directions because of the wild night they had. Technically, they had already said their goodbyes but because of the type of mission Naruto was leaving on he was getting another. They weren't supposed to know much about the mission but because it was so dangerous Naruto told them a bit so that if he didn't come home…Sakura shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that._

" _Where is he?" Sakura murmured._

" _Kitchen." Sakura nodded glad that had the sense to eat something before he left. That meant she wouldn't have to fuss at him and she was too tired to fuss. Especially since he'd find a way to make it seem like he was right and she was wrong and that would make her angry._

_She slipped out of their large bed and considered making it up but she knew that as soon as she got the opportunity she was going back to bed so that would be a pointless endeavor. The bed had been made for them by Yamato. It had been rather awkward asking him to make a bed big enough for three people. Yet he had done it even though she had never seen en him that embarrassed in her life. The bed had no frills since Sasuke had no tolerance for such things and all Naruto cared about was comfort so she went along with what they wanted. After all the bed was only for the most basic needs._

_Sleep and Sex._

_The three of them had been together now for two years. Contrary to popular belief it hadn't been her idea. No, that had been Naruto's. It seemed that Naruto was in love with both her and Sasuke. Sasuke returned Naruto's feelings…but you can't exactly restore a clan without a woman. Not that Sakura had been popping out babies. Quite the opposite. Birth control was a ritual for her. It wasn't that she didn't want kids. It was just that there was a time and place for everything and now was neither. How could she give Sasuke a child when her presence was nothing more than an unpleasant necessity. Sakura closed her eyes in pain at the blatant truth that continuously slapped her in the face. When she opened them once more her rose-tinted glasses were in place and she was ready to perform her duty._

_Sakura slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth quickly before joining Naruto in the kitchen. When she entered the room he smiled and she tentatively smiled back before moving towards him and slipping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly. She had to admit that it was nice feeling Naruto's arms around her. He was warm and bright like the sun. It was just that her world didn't revolve around him. She glanced at Sasuke briefly. No, she was the type of girl that wanted the Moon not the Sun._

_She could tell that Sasuke and Naruto had already said their goodbyes from the self-satisfied look on Sasuke's face. She sort of hated that she missed it because while she may be jealous that Sasuke loved Naruto and not her that didn't mean she didn't like to see them make out. It had probably been one hell of a make out session. Sasuke had moved away from them and simply watched the two them as he leaned against the wall._

_Naruto leaned down and captured her lips. If Naruto was anything he was passionate. When his lips touched hers sometimes she felt as if he were trying to steal parts of her soul. It wasn't a bad feeling; it was an all consuming one. It was hard to think when Naruto's lips touched hers. It was something that she had never told him because knowing him he would use it to his advantage to win each and every argument or disagreement they ever had. No, it would be better if she kept that piece of information to herself for the sake of her own sanity._

_Her arms slipped around his neck as he plundered her mouth. His kiss began to relight the flame that she thought they had extinguished the previous night and as he pulled away and gave her a cocky smile she knew he was well aware of what he had done. She felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment._

" _I love you, Sakura."He whispered softly and Sakura smiled, reached up and touched his face lightly before saying, "I know. Be safe and come home soon."_

_Sadness flickered across his eyes briefly before he covered it with a smile so Sakura pretended not to see it. She knew what that look meant and it was too early to deal with it. "Alright Sakura, Bastard I'm gone. You two behave while I'm gone."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips."You're the one who causes all the mischief." Naruto grinned knowing it was true._

_And then he was gone since he hated long goodbyes with them. They made him want to stay or take them with him and that wasn't an option this time around. She stared at the spot where Naruto had been for a moment or two before turning and glancing at Sasuke's eerily still form. She yawned. "I'm going back to bed." It sounded like a good idea because it was one. Who it was on Naruto's team that decided they needed to meet at two in the morning was either a jerk or an asshole. She wasn't sure which. She had almost completely made it out of the kitchen before he said, "Would it kill you to just once pretend that you love him?"_

_Sakura froze. A wave of shame washed over her but she wouldn't…or rather couldn't show Sasuke that. Instead she turned around slowly and met his cold dark eyes that held a mountain of accusation in them. She hated when he did that; when he made something seem like it was all her fault and she was such a bitch. What right did he have to judge her? He was no better than she was. "I don't know, Sasuke. Would it kill you to pretend just once that you love me?" She had startled him and that was a rare occurrence. Sakura took pleasure in it for the few seconds that he'd let her._

" _This isn't about us." Of course he would avoid the issue or maybe she was or perhaps it was a bit of both._

" _You're right. It's about me and Naruto. My feelings for him or lack thereof are none of your business."_

" _It is my fucking business when he comes to me and tells me how hurt he is that he'll never be able to have a piece of your heart cause you've given the whole damn thing to me." The venom in his voice hurt more than she cared to admit. It couldn't have been more clear that he didn't want her love. It wasn't appreciated and she was very probably smothering him with it. She wanted to cry. She wanted to weep and wail and curse the unfairness of it all but she couldn't because something about what Sasuke had said took her by surprise._

_Sakura's eyes widened. A part of her couldn't believe that Naruto had spoken to Sasuke about this but the part that was sensible should have expected it. It had to be something that hurt him terribly if he'd admit such pain to Sasuke. Then again, Naruto was closer to Sasuke than to her._

_**And whose fault is that?** _

_Sakura pushed that thought away. "So you'd have me lie to him?" Sakura said quietly. It was an option she had considered in the beginning but she disregarded it because she had more respect for Naruto than that not to mention that he'd see through it. Naruto knew her very well._

" _Yeah, I would."_

" _And how do you think that would make him feel if he ever found out? Wouldn't he hurt more than he already is!?"_

" _For once in your life be a good ninja and don't get caught."_

_At his words something inside of Sakura snapped. She hated when he degraded her ninja skills. She was a good ninja. No, she wasn't an Uchiha nor was she a Kyuubi Container. She was just Sakura Haruno and everyone else thought that was good enough so why couldn't he? Why did he always have to be such an asshole? She marched over to Sasuke and squared her petite shoulders right before she raised her hand and smacked him. His head swung to the side and Sakura was mildly surprised that he didn't avoid the blow. When he turned his head to look at her face a smirk danced across his lips._

" _Did I hit a nerve, Sa-ku-ra?"_

_Sakura saw red for a second before forcing herself to calm down. He was deliberately provoking her and in the end he would use her anger to manipulate her into doing what he wanted her to do and that was something she would not allow. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation." Sakura turned to leave but Sasuke said, "I didn't say you could leave."_

" _I didn't ask." Sakura retorted and resumed her angry march._

" _You walk out of this kitchen then you pack your stuff and get out." A bitter smirk touched Sakura's lips. Of course he would use that chip. It was why he convinced them to move into the old Uchiha district so that he could hold power over their heads._

" _You're throwing me out?"_

" _Are you walking out of this kitchen?"_

_A wave of dark humor washed over Sakura. Naruto hadn't even been gone ten minutes before her and Sasuke ended up in a nasty fight. It was a record even for them. Sakura knew then that she had to make a decision. She could either stay where she was and pretend to feel something that she didn't and potentially hurt someone she cared about. She could stay and be with the man she loved…who didn't love her. Or she could leave and give them all time to get over it because in the end time was all it would take._

_Sakura walked out of the kitchen._

* * *

When Sakura awakened it was to the noise of Clark bustling about in the kitchen. She was immediately horrified at her outburst and quickly stood to apologize, but then realized that if she apologized she'd have to explain and she wasn't ready to talk about Sasuke and Naruto yet.

Still, she was well aware that Clark had probably heard her up and moving about and it would be strange if she tried to get back in the bed and feign sleep. So that only left her with one option. Thankfully, it was one she was good at. She'd walk out and ignore the elephant in the room.

And hopefully, this time it wouldn't bite her where the sun didn't shine.


End file.
